The Cat is Away & the Mouse is Lonely
by iffulovedme
Summary: Itachi/Sasuke. Sasuke/Naruto. Pre-Massacre. Sasuke asks Naruto for two favors. Naruto thinks they’re for Sasuke but the favors are asked for the same reason. The same person. Who is not Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

The first time Sasuke came to Naruto for help he was flabbergasted, to say the least. Naruto mouthed soundlessly for a while before forcing himself to speak.

"Why?" Naruto was suspicious and thought about his actions for the past month. He hadn't done anything too remarkable stupid and so couldn't think of a reason why Sasuke would be so cruel and get his hopes up like that.

"Because I need someone to train with." Sasuke fidgeted. "So, you going to help me or what?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "No tricks?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No tricks. I promise."

Naruto smiled happily. "Awesome!" He grabbed at his loudly growling stomach abruptly then grinned sheepishly at Sasuke. "Um, can we go eat first? 'Because I'm starving!"

Sasuke sighed before punching Naruto's shoulder. "Fine, but you're paying."

Naruto's indignant cry continued all the way to the ramen shop. Onlookers commented to themselves what an odd pair they made. They couldn't deny that seeing Sasuke smile was a pleasant surprise. Not since before Itachi had left for his mission had the young Uchiha smiled.

After school they practiced every day for three hours. It only occurred Naruto to ask why a month into their rigorous training.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, then ducking to avoid a well aimed kick at his head.

"I want," Sasuke leaped into the air, spinning, "to be ready for when Itachi gets home." Sasuke came down and his next hit connected with Naruto's stomach. He crumpled to the ground.

"What?" Naruto spluttered.

Sasuke crouched down to Naruto's level. Naruto looked up at him through messy blond strands.

"Itachi said he'd train me when he got back from his mission." Sasuke's puffed out his chest, bursting with pride for his important older brother. "But, only if I got more experience. That's where you come in." He gave Naruto a winning smile.

For some reason, Naruto felt disappointment. Why had he thought Sasuke was only trying to spend time with him? Of course there was another motive. Naruto got up, dusting the dirt off him. He was ready to fight. He imagined Sasuke was Itachi; it was surprisingly easy. What was also surprising was the lack of glee he got from landing a few blows on Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Sasuke came to Naruto for help, but of a different nature. They were on the outskirts of the village, just a little way into a forest. Naruto was still shocked into silence though his brain worked furiously.

"You…what?" was all he came up with.

Sasuke grinned. "I said I want to learn the art of seduction. Kissing, in other words. Are you in or out?"

"But why _me_?"

Sasuke gave a long suffering sigh. "Girls are gross. Are you my friend or aren't you?"

Naruto's heart soared at the thought of being Sasuke's friend. He stared at Sasuke for a moment before saying, "O-okay. I guess."

"Great." Sasuke then walked into an apprehensive Naruto's personal space, held the back of his head and was about to kiss him when Naruto opened his mouth.

"Sasuke, if you wanted to hook up all you had to do was ask," Naruto felt he had to inform him. "No need to make up such an elaborate excuse." Obviously, Naruto thought, Sasuke was head over heels in love with him and couldn't find the right way to say it.

Sasuke let go Naruto and looked at him blankly. "But I don't like you. What are you talking about?"

Naruto was about to laugh; Sasuke was _still_ trying to play hard to get. Naruto was just about to tell him what he thought of that when a voice interrupted them.

"Sasuke is that you? So this is where you've been all this time. I was looking for you."

Itachi Uchiha stepped into view, looking as haughty and beautiful as ever. Even Naruto was impressed. That didn't stop him from scowling.

"Nii-san! Naruto and I were just training," Sasuke boasted.

Itachi nodded. "Hn. That's good. Training is very important. But there is a distinction between training and practicing. Do you know what it is, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head, starting to feel inferior. "Um, no? "

"Train and work for a goal, for a destination. Practicing is for those who merely hope to do well and not surpass anyone. There is a difference. Training is the way of the Ninja."

Knowing how rare it was for Itachi to talk more than a few words, let alone a lecture, and painstakingly aware of how much Sasuke was affected by Itachi's mere presence, Naruto did what he did best; he ran his mouth. "So which do you do? Train or practice? I never see you train anymore; Sasuke even says so. But yeah, what did you want?" Naruto asked of the older Uchiha who looked at him coolly before turning to his younger brother.

"I thought you might like to play shogi when we got home," Itachi relayed idly.

Sasuke looked a scant second from jumping up and down in joy. "Let's go home then! Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow."

The two Uchihas walked away and Naruto could only watch. On a whim, he decided to follow them.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Otouto, what were you really doing with the kitsune? Naruto, was it? He your boyfriend?" Itachi teased his tone light but with an edge.

Sasuke shrugged. "Nope, just my friend. I do have them. My world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

"Doesn't it? If you want, I can go home and play with Shisui instead."

Sasuke blushed, his cheeks flaming as they always did when caught in a lie.

Itachi smirked. "You remember what I said before I left?"

Sasuke ducked his head in a nod.

"Have you been practicing? I can have anyone I want, but I choose you."

"Yes, and I know. I know that," Sasuke replied at once. And he did know.

Itachi sent him a heated look and Sasuke swallowed.

"So, show me what you learned."

He fell into Itachi's arm, blissful when Itachi lowered his head and kissed him once. Twice. Thrice. Sasuke's hands moved of their own accord and gripped his brother tightly, hands bunching in the loose shirt.

"God, Sasuke, you're getting good at this," Itachi complimented, breaths coming out uneven. He lets Sasuke dip his tongue inside Itachi's mouth.

"Nii-san…I need you…touch me…It's so hot…." Sasuke moans were few and far between but they were the hottest either Itachi or Naruto had ever heard. Instantly, Itachi knew that Sasuke would forever lose to him. Be it shoji or go or training. Sasuke would forever belong to him. Forever be Uchiha Itachi's.

The puzzles fell into place as Naruto observed the two Uchihas from the shadows. He closed a fist over his heart, which was hurting in a way it never had before. Even if he hadn't seen that, the way Sasuke looked at Itachi made it startlingly obvious. So that's why Sasuke wanted to train with Naruto, to kiss him; it was all for Itachi. Naruto shook his head. For someone so clueless in the art of seduction, he was certainly a master of breaking hearts.

~Fin


End file.
